Andrew Carr, LLC - Season 2016
The third season of the YouTube channel Andrew Carr, LLC began on March 5, 2016 and was completed on December 31, 2016, with 117 videos being produced. There was a movie called "Uncle Loki Returns", which was cancelled. # "Uncle Loki Returns - Official Teaser #1" # "Mandatory Update Video (New Projects!)" (A few projects weren't followed up on due to various reasons.) # "A Tribute to Eddsworld and Edd Gould" # "Super Mario Bros. - A New Quest Begins (again and again...)" # "26 Subscriber Shoutout" # "Andrew Tries the New M&M's Flavors (Coffee Nut, Honey Nut, Chili Nut)" # "USA UNDER ATTACK/SLEEPOVER PRANK!!" # "SUPER SALTY SALTWATER PRANK: THE PREQUEL PRANK" # "THE PRANK WAR'S STILL ON!!" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 1" # "Batman: Arkham City Gameplay Trailer" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 1 - Welcome to Arkham City" # "Mountain Dew Drinking Game w/ Josue" # "Closepin Hair Challenge - DON'T EVER DO THIS!!!" # "Josue Dancing to Chuki Beats" # "DONT EVER BITE BUBBLE WRAP" # "Andrew vs. Josue - Epic Rap Battles of Andrew Carr, LLC" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 2 - Saving Private Catwoman" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 3 - Harley Quinn" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 4 - The Steel Mill" # "Andrew vs. Loki Duel 2" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 2" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Mtn. Dew Run" # "Mtn. Dew Variety Drinking Game, Part 1 feat. Cole and Max Tucker" # "Mtn. Dew Variety Drinking Game, Part 2 feat. Cole and Max Tucker" # "Mtn. Dew Variety Drinking Game, Part 3 feat. Cole and Max Tucker" # "Mtn. Dew Variety Drinking Game Epilogue - Code Red and Baja Blast Join Mtn. Dew and Dewshine" # "Salty Brains' Rants - Super Mario Bros. 2" # "The Cussing Chef (I didn't actually cuss)" # "Octodad - Finale (Part 1)" # "Octodad - Finale (Part 2)" # "Octodad - I Got Married" (Yes, the finale came first. Sorry.) # "Octodad - A Day in the Life of Octodad" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 3" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews Soda Treat-a-thon (Part 1) - Orange Crush Pop Tarts" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews Soda Treat-a-thon (Part 2) - A&W Root Beer Pop Tarts" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 4" # "Skyrim Part 1 - Fleeing Helgen" # "Skyrim Part 2 - From Riverwood to Whiterun" # "Skyrim Part 3 - Exploring Whiterun" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 5 - The Joker" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 6 - Infiltrating The Penguin's Base" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 7 - Rescuing Mr. Freeze" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 8 - Fighting Solomon Grundy" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 9 - Wonder City" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 10 - Ra's al Ghul" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 11 - Freeze Goes Dark" # "Mason Fails" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 12 - Infiltrating Joker's Base" # "The First Man to Wage War on a Bush" # "Explanation of trigonometry functions" # "Probability of a coin flip" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 13 - Within the Steel Mill" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Olympics" # "Acute, obtuse, right, complementary and supplementary angles" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 14 - Protocol 10 Begins" # "If Captain America: Civil War Went Peacefully" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 5" # "Max Fails at Super Mario Bros." # "Batman: Arkham City Part 15 - Scaling Wonder City" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 16 - Disabling Protocol 10" # "A New Review is Coming..." # "Batman: Arkham City Returns September September 1, 2016" # "Batman: Arkham City Part 17 - Joker's Last Laugh (FINALE)" # "Tommy Wiseau Vlogs - Episode 1" # "Tommy Wiseau Vlogs - Episode 2" # "Skyrim Part 4 - Learning to Fly" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 6" # "Skyrim Part 5 - Get to the Thu'um Already!" # "Skyrim Part 6 - Cole is the Dragonborn" # "Skyrim Part 7 - Return to Helgen" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews - Twinkie Double Feature" # "Cole Reacts to Nyan Cat" # "Jumping From Ridiculous Heights with William" (Title not meant to be a suicide joke.) # "Uncle Loki Returns, Part 1 - Uncle Loki in Hiding" (Deleted.) # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman: The Movie (1966)" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman Begins" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman: Arkham Origins" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman (1989)" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - The Dark Knight Returns" # The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Knightfall" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman Forever" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman: Arkham Asylum" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman: Arkham City (prequel comic)" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman: Arkham City" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - On Leather Wings" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Christmas with the Joker" # "Bean Boozled Challenge with Mason" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - The Dark Knight" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Arkham Game Concept Art" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Joker's Favor" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Heart of Ice (38 Subscribers!)" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Mad Love" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Assault on Arkham" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Almost Got 'Im" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - The Dark Knight Rises" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - The Killing Joke (graphic novel)" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Perchance to Dream" # "Real Life Zelda Games" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Two-Face" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Dark Knight Month - The Killing Joke (movie)" # "Tommy Wiseau Vlogs - Episode 3" # "Destroy The Castle Tower: The Epic Trailer" # "Destroy The Castle Tower (Episode 1) - Head Tactic" # "Tommy Wiseau Vlogs - Episode 4" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Kiwano Melon" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Dragon Fruit" # "Destroy The Castle Tower (Episode 2) - God of the Mallet" # "Destroy The Castle Tower (Episode 3) - What the Boom?" # "Destroy The Castle Tower (Episode 4) - Why Is There a Falcon?" # "The Andrew Carr, LLC Archives - Plushie Mania!" (This eventually turned into the channel known as TheAndrewCarrLLCArchives.) # "Destroy The Castle Tower (Episode 5) - Where Does Snow Come From?" # "Real Life Zelda Games - Deleted Scenes" # "Tommy Wiseau Vlogs - Episode 5" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 7"